Los Prefectos con Cafeina xD
by NattGaga
Summary: [Cap: II] Capitulo DOS! [DrHr] Es dificil amar a quien no debes!
1. Se Cierra el Trato

Hola a todos!

Después de mucho tiempo decidí regresar a esto de los fanfics y.. Tal vez ya ni se acuerden de mi pero espero que la historia les guste..:D

Antes de que la borraran, mi historia tenía varios capítulos y muchos reviews.. Lo cual me pone triste porque todos los comentarios se perdieron. También les recuerdo, y a los que no la habían leído antes les digo, que esta historia la hice antes de que saliera La Orden del Fénix así que la historia no ira de acuerdo a los últimos dos libros lo cual la convierte en un Universo Alterno.

Muchísimas gracias a nimi27 (creo que así era el nick, amiga, no me acuerdo) quien fue la que me dio la idea del titulo :D Espero sigas leyendo fics y te pases por acá. Te dedico el capitulo piloto!

Espero les guste.. Comenzamos!

* * *

**Los Prefectos con Cafeína**

Capitulo 1: Se Cierra el Trato

Por: Lezia

Hermione Granger se sentó a ver la lluvia caer desde su compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella, junto con la lluvia, estaba llorando. Su novio por casi 10 meses, Viktor Krum, la había dejado un día antes de irse a jugar Quidditch con el equipo de los Falmouth Falcons. Ella sabia que su relación no iba a durar pero pensaba que seria ella quien la terminara. Pero lo hizo el, sacando el famoso discurso de "Seamos solo amigos".

Estaba Hermione sentada viendo la lluvia caer cuando vio, debido a que un relámpago ilumino su compartimiento, que habían dos personas detrás de ella.

Hermione volteó sobresaltada.

"Uh! Casi te espantamos!" dijo Harry un poco decepcionado.

"La verdad si llegaron a sobresaltarme" dijo Hermione aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Hermione, quién creías que éramos? Quien-tu-sabes o algo así?" dijo Ron algo divertido.

"No estarás.." Harry empezó a decir pero un relámpago ilumino el compartimiento y vieron que estaba llorando.

"Que pasa, Hermione?" pregunto Ron preocupado.

Harry se sentó y la abrazó.

"Puedes contarnos."

"Fue Krum, verdad? Voy a matarlo!" exclamó Ron. Siempre creía que el búlgaro tenia la culpa de todo. Esta vez no estaba tan equivocado.

"Algo así.." susurró Hermione.

"Que hizo?" preguntó Harry. "Hermione, mejor dinos antes de que Ron explote."

Entre sollozos, Hermione logró decir "Me-dejo-para-po-der-jugar-Quidditch" justo antes de romper en llanto. Después hundió su cara en el hombro de Harry.

Otro relámpago ilumino el tren y Ron vio donde Hermione estaba y entre que brazos estaba y dio gracias de que el relámpago durara solo un segundo así ninguno de sus dos amigos pudiera ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo a Harry.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y escucharon un, "¿Ron¿Estás aquí?" de alguno de los gemelos.

"Seh"

"Bien. Te estábamos buscando y por accidente nos topamos con Malfoy."

"Y? Normalmente se aparece donde no quieres."

"Seh, y, bueno, lo encontramos en una situación un poco vergonzosa," dijo George y, aunque no podían verlo, sabían que había una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"Si? Co-," empezó a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido por un sollozo involuntario de Hermione.

"Quien fue eso?" preguntó Fred.

"Hermione," dijo Harry, aun abrazándola.. para desagrado de Ron.

"Qué rayos paso?" pregunto Fred.

"Krum," bufó Ron. Esto causo otro sollozo de Hermione.

"Oh," dijo George. "Esta bien, Hermione. Debe ser un idiota para dejar a una chica tan dulce como tu."

Hermione dejo salir una risa triste y agradeció a George. Se separaron de Harry y tomo aire.

"Gracias chicos. Se que estoy exagerando, pero es tan frustrante."

"Si, si, pobre Granger. Comprenderás que no me importa¿verdad?"

"Que quieres, Malfoy?" lo amenazo Ron al momento de que los 4 se pararon.

Malfoy estaba calmado, y eso que no tenia a sus 'guardaespaldas' consigo.

"No hablar con ustedes cuatro," respondió con veneno en la voz.

"Que sucede, Malfoy?" pregunto calmadamente Hermione. Se puso enfrente de los cuatro chicos en caso de que tuviera pensamientos violentos.

"Debes venir conmigo, Granger"

"No tiene que! Ella no ira a ningún lado contigo, bazofia," dijo Ron.

"Para que?" pregunto Hermione. Draco camino hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza lo cual enfureció a los chicos.

"No olvidaste algo?" le pregunto.

"No. No que yo- Ay! Prefectos!"

"Sabia que lo lograrías.." murmuro Draco.

"Oh Dios! Los veré luego, ok?" Hermione salio corriendo.

"Tienes idea de adonde vas?" Draco le llamo. Hermione se detuvo en seco.

"A donde?" preguntó ella. Draco estaba saliendo del compartimiento cuando sintió una mano que lo jalaba de la túnica.

"La lastimas, te mato," lo amenazo Ron.

"Y será una muerte lenta.." siguió Harry.

"Malfoy! Me vas a decir donde o no?" se oyó gritar a Hermione desde el pasillo.

Draco salió del compartimiento y alcanzó a Hermione. Entraron al compartimiento.

"Hermione!" exclamó felizmente Padma Patil.

"Padma! Eres la prefecta de Ravenclaw! Eso es estupendo!"

"Seh, también Justin viene. Fue a buscar su insignia. El es prefecto de Hufflepuff."

"Quienes son los PA?"

"Katie Bell, la conoces, y Roger Davies."

"Ooh, ok"

Segundos mas tarde llego Justin y saludo a las chicas.

"Hola Hermione!" dijo Justin. "Malfoy" agregó.

"Hey"

"Como estuvo tu verano, Hermione?" preguntó Justin.

"De hecho, nada nuevo ni emocionante," contestó.

"Exceptuando el hecho de que Viktor Krum la cortó," dijo Malfoy.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y el simplemente le sonrió hipócritamente. Padma le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hermione.

"Ok, empecemos con la reunión," dijo Katie mientras entraba, seguida por Roger. "Para empezar, todos los prefectos y PA tienen un dormitorio y sala común privada. Cada uno tiene su propio cuarto. Hay dos baños, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Dudas hasta aquí?"

"Ok, bien. Ahora, en la sala común hay una selección de los libros mas populares y necesitados de la biblioteca y esta decorada con los colores de las cuatro casas," continuó Roger. "También, este año pedimos permiso para una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween y un Baile de Navidad y tenemos esperanzas de que nos concedan uno de San Valentín. Este último no es muy probable ya que después de vacaciones de Navidad vamos todos a un viaje. Durara dos meses así que pasara San Valentín de largo. Este viaje será tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle para aprender a sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta. Idea de Dumbledore por supuesto."

"Aun no tenemos detalles de eso," cortó Katie. "Pero aun así tenemos mucho trabajo con la organización de los Bailes. Tendremos juntas todos los Domingos después de comer en una pequeña sala de conferencias adjunta a nuestra sala común. Eso es todo, creo."

"Yo también creo que es todo, alguna pregunta?"

"Cuando tendremos información acerca del viaje?" pregunto Justin.

"Tan pronto como Dumbledore nos la de. Se supone que también lo vamos a organizar nosotros. No estoy segura de cuanto nos va a encargar, pero estoy segura que nos dirá cuando el crea necesario." Les dijo Katie.

"Si eso es todo," dijo Roger. "Se cierra la sesión."

"Esto parece divertido," dijo Hermione.

"Un viaje por el mundo? Me pregunto porque? Pero se oye divertido, no?"

"Emocionante.." dijo Malfoy.

"Oh, anímate, Malfoy!" dijo Hermione.

"Animarme? Yo?"

"Si. Tu."

"No."

"Que?"

"No."

"Por que no? Estarás con nosotros todo el año, deberías intentar ser mas amable," le dijo Padma.

"No tengo que ser amable"

"Bueno, sabemos que no tienes que serlo. Solo que nos haría la vida mas fácil a todos. Hasta podría gustarte."

"Bien, haré un trato contigo, Granger."

"Ah, si?"

"Si."

"Bien, cual es el trato?"

"Seré amable hasta Navidad."

"Y?"

"Tendrás que decir a toda la escuela que soy el chavo mas sexy en el mundo mágico."

"Y si alguno de los dos no cumple?"

"Haremos algo volar y nos darán detenciones por un mes."

"Hermione, no estarás hablando en serio" el dijo Padma.

"Trato hecho, Malfoy," le dijo y extendió la mano.

"No puedo creer esto," murmuro Padma a Jusitn.

"Y tenemos testigos así que si alguno de nosotros rompe el trato ellos dirán," agregó Draco.

"Ok. Ya puedes soltar mi mano, Malfoy."

La soltó pero empezó a hablar en voz melosa:

"Por favor, ándale, dime Draco."

Todos se rieron.

"Ok. Ya regreso. A lo mejor. Debo hablar con Ron y Harry."

"Por cierto, lo del viaje es secreto. No digan nada." Katie agregó antes de irse.

"Amiga Hermione, puedo por favor ir contigo?" Draco dijo con la misma voz. Si tendría que ser amable hasta Navidad, haría que su vida fuera un infierno.

"SI puedes, pero no se que digan Ron y Harry. Especialmente si entras en el compartimiento con esa voz actuando como una fruta."

"Hey, tu-"

"Si yo fuera tu, no terminaría esa frase," dijo Hermione antes de que terminara de hablar Draco.

"Yo creo que van a terminar matándose," dijo Justin después de que se fueron. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"No tienes que seguirme, Mal-Draco."

"Pero si somos tan buenos amigos," con la misma vocecilla.

"Ron y Harry van a patearte."

"Pero por que harían eso? Si los Gryffindor siempre han sido mis mejores amigos."

"Si, si, solo no me culpes si te mandan a la enfermería."

"Se que me protegerás, sobretodo ahora que piensas que soy sexy y todo."

"Si, claro," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Ya quiero que sea la cena."

"Para que?"

"Hellooo! Tu parte del trato!"

"Si, pero no pareceré una idiota. Encontré una escapatoria."

"Ah si? Y cual seria?"

"Sarcasmo."

"No puedes hacer eso."

"Por que no?"

"Porque no."

"Te han tomado el pelo, Malfoy. No puedo creer que no hayas pensado en eso."

"Cállate, Granger."

"Aun tienes que ser amable, sabes?"

"Si, pero me las vas a pagar."

"No hasta después de Navidad."

Llegaron al compartimiento de los Gryffindors y Draco corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a Hermione. Entro en un compartimiento lleno de caras confusas. Se sentó y Draco se sentó al lado de ella. Sonrió a los Gryffindors.

"Hola, Gryffs," les dijo.

"Ok, me estas asustando, fuera." dijo Ron.

"Por que tendría que dejar a mis Gryffindors favoritos y a mi nueva mejor amiga?"

Ron se paró, lo agarro del cuello de la túnica y lo sacó.

"Ok Hermione, que paso exactamente?" pregunto Harry.

Les platicó el trato que había hecho con Malfoy. Les pareció todo menos el hecho de que Hermione tendría que decir que Malfoy es sexy.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Hermione estaba ansiosa por hablar en frente de todos y los chicos ya habían pensado en unas 500 formas de hacerle la vida imposible a Malfoy. Se sentaron rápido y la selección pasó después de unos anuncios de Dumbledore. Cuando la cena estaba servida, Hermione se tragó todo su orgullo y reunió valor.

"Ejem.. Me pueden prestar atención?" preguntó sonriendo. Todas las caras del Gran Comedor estaban dirigidas hacia ella, incluso los maestros. Ron, Harry, Ginny, y los gemelos, junto con los Gryffindors que sabían que estaba pasando, empezaron a carcajearse junto con Padma y Justin.

"Ok, gracias. Solo quería decir que yo creo que Draco Malfoy es el chavo mas sexy de todo el mundo mágico." Y se partió de risa junto con toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger, suficiente." Dijo el Profesor Snape.

"Si, profesor." Dijo intentando mantener una cara seria. Draco estaba en su mesa completamente sorprendido. Lo había hecho! El no esperaba que lo hiciera. Por eso dijo que seria amable y todo. Ella se volteo a verlo y lo saludo, para después empezar a reírse más fuerte. Entonces siguió comiendo y toda la escuela lo tomo como una broma de regreso a clases, para decepción de Draco. Perfecto, ahora estaba arruinado. No cumpliría el trato si no fuera un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca se retractan. Simplemente le haría la vida imposible.

Los Slytherins estaban mirando con cierto odio a Granger. Pansy estaba sentado a su lado y le puso una mano en la pierna.

"No te preocupes, Draco, estoy segura que encontraras la manera de vengarte." Le dijo.

Draco se quito la mano y asintió, pensando que seria la mejor forma de no responderle.

* * *

Bueno! Fin del capitulo :D

No es muy largo pero es el principio de una buena historia, les garantizo.

Por favor dejen un review con su opinión.

Si encontraron algún error, no se preocupes así es mi historia y como es mi historia yo la hago como quiero! Jaja no no como creen. Modifique algunas cosas como los de los prefectos y los PA porque necesito que sea así para que coincidan algunas cosas.

En fin espero que les haya gustado :)

Saludos,

**Lezia**


	2. La Sala Común y Pociones

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado bastante ocupada. Pero aquí estoy con más de la historia :D

* * *

**Los Prefectos con Cafeína**

Capitulo 1: La Sala Común y.. Pociones

Por:** Lezia**

Después de cenar, Dumbledore llamo a los prefectos y PA y los llevo a su torre. Hermione les prometió a Harry y Ron que los iría a ver antes de ir a dormir para contarles todo acerca de los cuarteles de los prefectos y cualquier cosa que Malfoy le diga.

Hermione, Padma y Justin caminaron por todos lados y platicaron acerca de sus veranos, con Draco detrás de ellos. Dumbledore finalmente se detuvo ante una pintura de.. ellos. Sin embargo se veían diferentes. Parecían mayores y estaban vestidos de medievales. Hermione notó que estaba tomando la mano de Malfoy y quedó desconcertada por ello. Volteó a ver al verdadero Malfoy y vio que veía la pintura con desagrado. Padma estaba recargada en Justin, Katie cocinaba y Roger daba vueltas por todo el cuadro. Parecía que estaban en una pradera, tomando un picnic, con un lago de fondo. A lo lejos se ve un Castillo parecido al de Hogwarts.

Cuando los de la pintura los vieron, sonrieron. La pintura de Katie les pregunto que contraseña querían que fuera.

"Como se llama la pradera?" Pregunto Hermione, ya que nadie habló.

Su retrato sonrió y respondió, "Llanuras Lirekaia."

"Bueno, que les parece esa?" pregunto Hermione. Nadie tenía una mejor idea así que esa se quedó.

Cuando entraron, ni siquiera Draco pudo contenerse a mirar en asombro. Era el cuarto más bonito que cualquiera hubiera visto. El cielo era como el del Gran Comedor. Una chimenea del tamaño de la pared a la derecha de la puerta. Libreros llenos en la pared de la puerta que iban del piso al techo. En la pared de la izquierda, hay cuatro retratos de los fundadores de Hogwarts y entre ellos, 3 puertas. Dos eran baños y una la de la sala de reuniones. En la pared frente a la puerta hay seis escaleras que tenia cada uno de sus nombres en ellas. Habían ventanas entre cada escalera.

Seis sofás dobles estaban frente a la chimenea y los estantes de libros. Cada uno tenía el color de su casa, su escudo y su nombre escrito. Una manta, también con los colores y el sello, estaba colocada en el respaldo. Detrás de los sofás, había tres pequeñas mesas de trabajo.

"Los dejo para que se acomoden," dijo Dumbledore. "Los retratos los llevaran a su respectiva sala común. Por favor no entren a una casa a la que no pertenecen al menos que haya una emergencia. Y.. solo ustedes y los maestros pueden entrar a esta área."

Tan pronto como se fue, Hermione rápido fue a ver los libreros y empezó a buscar. Encontró de todo, desde _Historia de Hogwarts_ hasta _Moste Potente Potions_. Muy emocionada, fue a su cuarto. Encontró que sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas en el enorme closet. Sus libros habían sido acomodados en un librero pequeño a un lado de su escritorio. Su cama era king-size vestida de rojo y almohadas y sabanas de oro.

Después de sentirse familiarizada con su cuarto, corrió escaleras abajo y atravesó el retrato de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y todos los que estaban atentos, estaban asombrados de verla entrar por un retrato que no sabían que era una puerta.

"Y como esta tu cuarto, Hermione?" preguntó Harry.

"Genial! Una pared completa de la sala común esta cubierta de libros!"

"Solo a ti te gustaría eso," dijo Ron.

"Emm, y Malfoy te dijo algo?" pregunto Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y continuaron hablando. Cerca de las once, Hermione de despidió de Harry y Ron y se fue a su cuarto. Después de cambiarse la ropa y ponerse la pijama, najo y busco entre los libros de nuevo. Draco estaba ahí también, buscando algo en especifico, le pareció a ella.

"Intentando encontrar algo, Malfoy?"

"Draco," dijo sin pensar. Hermione que algo sorprendida después de esto, pero no dijo nada.

"Ok, estas buscando algo, Draco?"

"_Historia de Hogwarts_," respondió. Hermione quedo sorprendida por segunda vez ya que no esperaba que alguien mas lo leyera.

"Estaba por acá," le dijo. El la miro y después miro hacia donde le había señalado. Busco por un minuto y finalmente se rindió.

"Alguien agarro _Historia de Hogwarts_?" pregunto a todos. Justin alzo la mano. "Rayos."

"Yo tengo una copia, te la puedo prestar si quieres," dijo Hermione. La miro sorprendido. "No me veas así."

"Si, gracias." Hermione fue a buscar el libro.

Cuando bajo, noto que Padma y Roger ya se habían ido a acostar. Vio a Draco en su pijama, se dirigió al el y le dio el libro.

"Gracias," le dijo de nuevo.

"De nada," contestó y se fue a su sofá, que estaba justo enfrente de la chimenea. Antes de empezar a leer su libro de poesía muggle, se quedo viendo el fuego y a meditar acerca de los sucesos extraños del día. _Quien lo habría pensado_? Se quedo así por un rato y ni cuenta se dio de cuando se quedo dormida.

Draco la observó con mucho interés. Volteo a ver el libro en sus manos. Por que lo habría hecho? El no le hubiera confiado a nadie sus libros. Tal vez, podría intentar hacer amigos con estas personas. En verdad seria tan malo?

"La levantamos?" preguntó Justin, levantándose para ir a la cama.

"No, solo déjenla," respondió Katie, parándose también. "No vas a ir a dormir, Malfoy?"

"Draco," corrigió el. Sabía que podría ser amable con ellos. Claro que podía. Por lo menos lo intentaría. "No, solo leeré un rato mas."

"Entonces tal vez deberías voltear el libro," dijo burlonamente Justin y subió las escaleras. Draco, sin saber de que hablaba, miro su libro y en seguida lo volteo, al notar que estaba de cabeza.

Los dos se habían ido ya y Hermione estaba bien dormida. El estaba cansado pero tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Así que en lugar de irse a descansar, se quedo ahí para verla y pensar.

Después de un rato, finalmente decidió ir a dormir, pero no sin antes ocuparse de Hermione. No quería despertarla pero tampoco la quería dejar ahí. Una vez que el fuego de la chimenea se apagara, se congelaría. Entonces decidió ponerle la manta de Gryffindor pero esta estaba debajo de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro la suya y se la puso encima. Entonces se fue a dormir.

* * *

Hermione despertó con la luz del sol en la cara. Se estiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sofá y se paro. Miro a su alrededor y entonces noto que una manta de Slytherin la cubría. Sin saber que paso, sonrió. Tal vez este año no seria tan malo después de todo. Se levanto y doblo la manta de Draco y la coloco en su sofá. Doblo la suya y subió a su cuarto a buscar una túnica limpia y se dirigió al baño.

Tan pronto como estuvo lista, se apresuro a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a esperar a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban muy interesados en si algo mas había pasado entre Malfoy y ella.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidente alguno, exceptuando Runas Antiguas, la única clase que tenían ese día juntos. Irónicamente, fueron elegidos como parejas. Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo acerca de ello, desagradable por supuesto, pero cambio su táctica en el último minuto.

"Eit Hermione! Somos pareja! Solo me preguntaba si podrías mantener tus manos lejos de mi, ya sabes, con eso de que me encuentras guapísimo?" y le guiño un ojo.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, si reírse u ofenderse. Así que mejor se rió. Draco no estaba precisamente molesto, pero tampoco le gustaba que se rieran de el.

* * *

Tendrían su primera reunión esa noche. Como era la primera, el director también iría y al parecer tenía muchas cosas que decir. Empezó dándole a Katie un sobre Manila.

"Ya saben sus actividades en la escuela, pero también las fuera de ella, como los bailes y los viajes a Hogsmeade, también dependen de ustedes," empezó a decir.

"Y que pasa con el viaje que nos contó ,profesor?" pregunto Katie.

"Ah, si. La información esta en el paquete que te di. Contiene instrucciones de cómo hacer las cosas. Por ejemplo, hay cientos de ligares de los que tendrán que escoger. Necesito que escojan solo 50, 25 mágicos y 25 muggle. Recuerden que esto es solo para 5to, 6to y 7mo grado. Cada grado deberá tener destinos distintos. También decidirán cuanta gente ira en cada grupo, pueden escoger de 2 a 10 personas. Cada grupo deberá empezar su recorrido en un lugar diferente. Deberán decidir quienes irán en que grupo, donde empezaran y el recorrido que harán en los dos meses. Intenten dividir las casas. También deberán chequear la renta de lugares para acampar, los transportadores y aviones, que es un transporte muggle que vuela. Pueden dividirse las tareas entre ustedes como crean que sea mejor. Se darán cuenta que falta mucho para ello, pero tampoco se confine, hay mucho que hacer.

También deberán organizar el Baile de Halloween. Necesito que me den sus ideas a más tardar el 30 de Septiembre. De esta manera, si hay algo que no deba aprobar, tendrán tiempo para reformar sus ideas. Bueno, si no me necesitan mas, les doy las buenas noches y los dejo en su reunión." Terminó Dumbledore y se fue.

"Bueno, entonces creo que deberíamos empezar desde hoy con estas cosas. Así que como premio anual, pongo a Roger y a mí a cargo de los transportes, Padma y Justin trabajaron con los grupos y Hermione y Draco con los lugares. Preguntas?"

"Me puedes dar la lista?" preguntó Hermione. Katie se la dio y Hermione, con un encantamiento duplicador, le dio una copia a Draco.

"Creo que deberíamos acordar el tamaño del grupo antes," dijo Padma.

"Si, tiene razón. Si no, no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo porque no sabemos a cuanta gente hay que transportar," dijo Roger.

"Que tal cuatro?" sugirió Hermione. "Dumbledore quiere que dividamos las casas. Así podremos poner uno de cada casa y los grupos no serian tan grandes."

"Me parece razonable, Dumbledore estará feliz con la idea de que estarán obligados a cooperar con otras casas."

"Vale," dijo Padma, tomando la lista de los de 5to y se paró. Justin y ella decidieron que mejor empezarían al día siguiente. Katie y Roger acordaron con ellos. Hermione y Draco decidieron empezar ese día ya que su tarea era la más difícil, porque debía escoger entre más de mil lugares.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ver primero los lugares mágicos y después los muggle," sugirió Draco. Hermione asintió, tomo una pluma de su mochila y la transformo en un marca textos.

"Que es eso?" preguntó Draco.

"Un marca textos. Lo pasas sobre el texto y este se marca, ves?" dijo ella, resaltando el titulo de la hoja.

"Transfórmame uno," ordenó Draco. Hermione le dio un marcador rosa y el se le quedo viendo feo.

"Debiste decir por favor," dijo Hermione, agarró sus cosas y se fue. Draco se rascó la espalda. "Será un año muy largo," pensó.

Cuando se fue a su cuarto, Hermione ni siquiera se molesto en mirar el paquete. Estaba exhausta. Se desplomo en su cama, sin siquiera cambiarse la túnica. Sin saber porque, simplemente no podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.

Draco se fue a su cuarto poco después de Hermione, se puso la pijama y se aventó a la cama. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Por ejemplo, Hermione. Había hecho un trato con ella y esa era la única conexión que tenia con ella, sin contra que ambos son prefectos. Pero ahora, el quería ser su amigo. Por eso no dijo nada cuando Katie los puso en parejas. Que raro. Y si supiera las cosas que debe hacer por su padre, nunca le hablaría y menos seria su amiga. El no quería ser un mortífago! Era su estúpido padre y su inmortal devoción a Voldemort. Ella sabia que su padre era un mortífago, pero tal vez si el era amable con ella, ella se daría cuenta de que el es diferente. Tal vez ella lo ayude. "Lo mas seguro es que solo se te quede viendo o se espante," pensó. "O tal vez iría con Potter y Weasley y decirles todo."

* * *

Hermione despertó sin ganas, lo mas seguro porque su primera clase es Pociones. Que manera de empezar el día.

Se paró y se dio un baño y se apresuro a la Sala Gryffindor para encontrarse con Harry y Ron. También estaba esperando encontrarse con Draco. quería decirle que no tuvo oportunidad ni de echarle una ojeada a la lista, pero el no estaba por ningún lado. Desayunaron y no apareció, y aun cuando el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, no lo vio por ningún lado. Decidió ir a chequear a su torre a ver si estaba bien. Le dijo a Harry y a Ron que había olvidado su tarea en el cuarto.

"No llegues tarde a Pociones." Le advirtió Harry.

"No me atrevería," le respondió ella. Se apresuró a la Sala Común, pero fue interrumpida por Peeves, quien pensó que seria divertido tirar una armadura justo en frente de ella. Casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó al retrato, sin aliento dijo la contraseña y entró. Miro alrededor y Draco no estaba. No estaba segura de donde podría estar pero decidió ir a ver a su cuarto. Toco la puerta, volvió a tocar y, al no tener respuesta, entró. Draco seguía dormido.

"Draco, despierta."

Murmuró algo acerca de trolls, cosa que la hizo reír.

"Draco si no te apuras, llegaremos tarde a pociones."

Apenas termino de decirlo y Draco ya estaba parado. Miro confuso y vio a Hermione. "Que haces en mi cuarto?"

"Te perdiste el desayuno y vine a chequear"

"Rayos. Que hora es?"

"No se."

"A ver muévete. Maldición! Tenemos tres minutos para llegar a pociones, te das cuenta de ello?"

"Bueno, si no fueras tan dormilón no estaría pasando esto."

"Ca-llate," dijo aunque su voz no denotaba malicia. Sin quitarse la pijama, se puso la túnica encima y agarro su mochila.

"Vamos," le dijo Draco y la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola por las escaleras. Corrió al retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

"Que crees que haces?" preguntó Hermione.

"Atajo." Y entraron a su casa y salieron por el otro retrato. Siguieron un pasillo en las mazmorras. Corrieron juntos, Draco aun con la muñeca de Hermione agarrada. La soltó justo antes de llegar a la clase y entraron.

"Lo hicimos! Snape no ha llegado," Hermione exclamó. Se dirigió hacia Ron y Harry y se sentó en medio de ellos. Draco fue con Crabbe y Goyle.

Tres segundos después, Snape entro en el salón.

"Bueno, por fin nadie llega tarde," empezó. "Hoy haremos una poción de la verdad. Los pondré en parejas. Se tomaran la poción al final de la clase."

"Genial. Ahora se enterará de las cosas que le hemos hecho," susurró Harry.

"Potter y Parkinson, Weasley con Goyle, Patil y Zabini, Brown y Crabbe, Granger con Malfoy.."

Hermione fue con Draco, después de escuchar los lloriqueos de Harry y Ron.

"Oh no, estarás al alcance de mis mas profundos secretos," dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

"No creas que estoy muy emocionado," dijo él. "Gracias."

Hermione se quedo viéndole, sorprendida.

"Por despertarme," explicó.

"Oh! Igualmente. Tal vez estaríamos aun en el tercer piso si no fuera por tu atajo."

"Si, fue buena verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Alguien se cree mucho," dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa. Empezaron la poción y hablaron de la excursión. Al final de la clase, la poción estaba del color que debía ser. Hermione no estaba segura de saber si estaba bien.

"Bien, se acabó el tiempo," dijo Snape. "Tómense su poción."

"Te doy el honor de ir primero," dijo Hermione.

"Oh, gracias," contesto él sarcásticamente. Se tomó la poción y al ver que nada le pasó, Hermione la tomó también.

"Bien, los Slytherin tienen la primera pregunta. Pregúntenle a su pareja lo que sea. Al final, yo les haré una pregunta a cada uno para que puedan salir."

"Hermione, porqué me fuiste a buscar esta mañana?" preguntó Draco.

"Te estaba buscando por lo de la excursión y al no encontrarte, pensé que algo estaría mal."

"Bien, Draco, de verdad me odias tanto como dices hacerlo?"

"La verdad, me estoy acostumbrando a ti. Mi padre me metió en la cabeza que debía odiar a todos los sangre sucia y así poder seguir sus pasos."

"Sus pasos?"

"Si, quiere que sea un mortífago."

Hermione tomó aire antes de hacer la pregunta que había tenido en la cabeza por mucho tiempo. "Quieres ser uno?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Y tu me odias tanto como dices que me odias?"

"No, creo que si cambiaras un poco tu actitud Slytherin podríamos ser muy buenos amigos."

"Bien, pónganse en fila en la puerta y les haré las preguntas," dijo Snape. "Y el antídoto."

Media hora después, Hermione estaba caminando en el pasillo junto con Harry y Ron, pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho. No la odiaba y tampoco quería ser un mortífago. Hablaría con el mas tarde.

El resto del día paso normal. Draco no fue al Comedor por segunda vez en el día y Hermione se encontró preocupada por el.

Tan pronto como termino de comer se despidió de Harry y Ron diciéndoles que tenía que hacer sus deberes. Se dirigió a la torre de prefectura y al llegar, no estaba Draco. Corrió a su cuarto y tampoco estaba ahí. Donde estaría? Fue a su cuarto a dejar su mochila y casi muere de un infarto al ver a Draco sentada en su cama.

"No hagas eso! Casi me das un infarto!"

"Perdón," dijo y bajo la cabeza.

"Necesitas algo?" le preguntó ella, intentando regularizar su ritmo cardiaco.

"Lo dijiste en serio?"

"Dije en serio que?"

"En serio crees que podemos ser amigos?"

"Por supuesto que lo dije en serio, estaba bajo efecto de la poción," le dijo, sentándose al lado de el. El la miró por un momento.

"Podemos serlo?" le preguntó, evitando mirarla. Hermione estaba en shock total, y el estaba determinado en mirar hacia la puerta.

"Tu? Quieres que seamos amigos? Conmigo? La Sangre Sucia," dijo esto completamente sorprendida al verlo estremecerse con lo ultimo que dijo. "Estas hablando en serio o es esto algún tipo de broma Slytherin que tu y tus amigos decidieron hacerme?"

"No es una broma," le dijo, ya mirándola. Hermione no sabia que decir. Sentía en su mirada una mirada de auxilio, como si nunca hubiera tenido una amiga y necesitara una. Lo abrazó y le sonrió.

"Solo si dejas de pretender que eres dueño de un castillo y de toda Gran Bretaña."

El sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

* * *

Bueno! Fin del capitulo :D

Que tal eh:) Ando de vuelta después de unos tediosos finales, las vacaciones y el principio de una nueva etapa en mi educación. así que les pido mis más enormes disculpas para todos los que leen y siguen este fic. Ojala les haya gustado este segundo capitulo y les pido que me den sus opiniones para saber si vale la pena continuarlo, porque después de todo, todo es acerca de ustedes, para ustedes y por ustedes. :) Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Saludos,

**Lezia**


End file.
